Biker Boy
by Defy ThE SHOCKER
Summary: Bianca di Angelo is a regular girl who has never found love. And mind you she has plenty a boy chasing after her. But when her brother brings a boy from New York will she finally fall for someone? Rated M for, well, there's some language and implied sex in this story and I'm very paranoid. Based on a movie i watched once. Don't know what the movie is...
1. Bianca di Angelo

"Hey Mr. Smith, what can I get you today, the usual?" I asked the nice old man. He came here weekly, just because he gets lonely.

"Yes, thank you Bianca." He said.

I smiled at him. "No problem." I said, "I'll be right out with your food." I said as I walked away.

"Benny!" I screamed through the window.

"Yeah?" the old chef replied.

"I need some home-style eggs with turkey bacon and OJ with no pulp!"

"Got it!" he replied over the noise of the kitchen.

Benny was our main chef. He was a fat old man, but the kind that reminds you of Santa. He had a big belly with a grey moustache and brown eyes. He always wore a chef's hat over his bald head, and had a smile on his face every time I looked at him. I don't know how old he is, but he's so nice I don't really care.

I walked over to my two best friends.

"Hey Bianca," Thalia said as I walked over.

"Hi." I replied.

"Did you hear, Thaila's Cousin is coming all the way from New York!" Annabeth squealed.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Have you seen him?" she asked, suddenly serious, "He's gorgeous!" she said, fanning herself with her hand to emphasize.

"That's funny," I said, "Because Nico's also coming from New York."

Both my friends' eyes widened.

"Two gorgeous guys coming at the same time." Annabeth said, fanning herself as if it were a hundred degrees.

"Hey Bianca, why is that old guy always here?" Thalia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Who, Mr. Smith? Come on, he's just a lonely and confused old man." I said, trying to defend my friend.

"Yeah but he's like the only old person who comes here," Thalia continued, "And he drives away all the college kids."

"Oh so you _like _it when all the boys hit on us?" Annabeth asked Thalia jokingly.

"Us?" Thailia said, "Honey, I'm the only one getting the stares."

Annabeth pretended to look offended. "Excuse me, but you are so totally wrong-"

"Girls, girls," I interrupted. "I think we all know who get's all the-"

"Bianca!" Benny shouted, "Order's ready!"

I walked up to the window and took the food.

"Thanks Benny!" I shouted back. I then walked over to Mr. Smith and gave him his food.

! #$%^&*()

"So how was work honey?"

"Dad, you know I don't like talking about my day." I moaned.

"Sorry, just curious…" he replied.

My dad was the deputy sheriff here in the town of Elon. He had the same silky black hair like the rest of our family, and the same black eyes which, apparently, made as all look crazy. He skin was pale, just like my brother's, and he was about fifty-five years old.

"Nico's arriving tomorrow." He said.

I smiled. I always loved Nico, even if he did get a little annoying at times.

"So, what's for din-din?" I asked.

"I had a big lunch," he replied, "If you want dinner, you gotta make it yourself."

"Nah," I said, "I'm not really that hungry anyway." I claimed. Truth was I was actually starving, but I couldn't cook for my life.

"I'm going to hang at Annabeth's for a while, okay?" I told him.

"Sure, just be back by ten." He said.

"Elven?" I asked, not really liking ten.

"Ten thirty." He compromised.

"Ten forty-five." I tried to compromise again.

"Ten forty." He said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Ten forty-three?" I asked trying to push my luck.

He narrowed his eyes at me while I innocently smiled

"Fine," he said, "Ten forty-three." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Okaythanksbye." I said as I walked out off the living room and out the door.

! #$%^&*()

The town of Elon was beautiful. I grew up here with my dad, while Nico grew up with my mom in New York. Thalia, Annabeth, and I have been friends since kindergarten and even went to The University of Elon together.

We all worked at a local café as waitresses which allowed us to earn a few extra dollars. We were all around the same age, me and Annabeth being twenty-five, Thalia being a bit older a twenty-six. She had to repeat kindergarten. (I know, how the hell does someone repeat kindergarten!)

I parked my car outside Annabeth's house. We were all going to the movies, just for fun. I put on the floppy green hat that I always put on in public, even though my friends say that I'm beautiful. I got my dad's hair and eyes, but my mom's olive skin. My friends say that, if I wanted to, I could get any guy in Elon. I don't agree with them though, because I have never had a boyfriend…

Annabeth opened up for me. "Hey," she said as we hugged. "You ready."

"Yeah, is Thals here?" I asked.

"In here." I herd the voice of my friend. She came out and we hugged.

"Ugh, when are you gonna stop wearing that hat?" she asked.

"Stop it; you know I'm self-conscious about Ricky!" I joked.

"Oh lord, she's named it." Thalia said to no one in particular. We all laughed. This was going to be fun.


	2. Sons of Pohpis

"Hello, my name's Bianca and I'll be your waitress this evening. Could I get you guys started with some drinks?"

"Yeah," the ginger said. He was kind of cute, with brown eyes and thick combed hair. He had freckles on his nose and under his eyes as well as a few stray ones across his face.

"Three cokes please." He said motioning toward his two friends.

I was about to walk away when he stopped me. "So, Bianca… where you from?" he asked innocently.

I smiled politely at him, "I'm from here actually." He seemed a bit surprised.

"Really, from Elon?"

"Yep, born and raised." I said with a smile.

"So, Bianca, you wanna maybe have a drink some time, go to the movies maybe?" he asked.

I smiled as sweetly as I could to him. "Oh, honey, that's so sweet. But I'm a lesbian, so no thank you." I said as seriously as possible. His mouth flew open as his friends started laughing.

"Wha-" he began.

"I'll go get those drinks." I interrupted.

I winked at Thalia, who was on counter duty and currently laughing her ass off, as I walked into the kitchen to get some drinks.

I came back with the drinks and set them back on the table.

The ginger seemed to have recovered. "So Bianca, I could always get some curious freshman from the university to have some fun with us." He said with a smile.

'_Damn, this guy doesn't give up.' _I thought.

"Sorry honey, but I don't think my partner over there," I stuck my thumb out towards Thalia, "would like that."

He looked at the scary girl with with the punk her cut. He gulped.

"Uh… Okay, sure."

Nothing really eventful happened that day, except when Thalia nearly kicked my ass when I told the story of her being my lesbian lover.

"Benny!" Thalia screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Bianca are going to pick up our people from the airport in Greensboro!" she yelled.

"Kay!" he yelled back.

Turns out that Nico and Percy are like, best friends so they were on the same flight.

We were getting into Thalia's big ass truck to go to the airport when we heard someone calling me.

"Bianca!" Jack yelled. He ran over to us.

"Hey Jack!" I said. He was a guy I new from when I was about three. He was my best guy friend, although it was obvious that he wanted to more than just friends. He was a skinny white boy, with an almost comically huge afro of dirty blonde hair.

"Where you guys goin'?" he asked.

"Oh, just to the airport to get my brother and her cousin." I said motioning to Thalia

"Oh, okay. Well… bye." He said. It was obvious that he was trying hard to hide the disappointment in his voice, but it was there.

He walked away.

We just stood there, staring after him.

"Awkward…" Thalia said through the side off her mouth. We both laughed at that as we got into her truck.

It was a good forty minutes to drive to Greensboro's airport, in which Thalia and I just talked.

About twenty minutes into the ride, I was expertly singing along to Justin Bieber's "Baby" and planning the assassination of Selena Gomez when Thalia laughed and said, "When are you gonna stop liking him?" she asked. Knowing Thalia's hatred toward my future husband I laughed and put on a serious face, "Justin Bieber will be my husband some day, even if I have to kill every last person on the planet, do you understand."

She stared at me for a minute before we both laughed.

"No," she said after we stopped laughing, "I mean Jack."

"I don't like him, Thalia-"

"Not like that, I mean just stop liking him." I new exactly why she was saying this. Jack was actually really cute, and they had some history.

"So, have you ever met Nico?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, no but I've stalked him on Facebook."

I started at her, horrified.

"What?" she asked, "Get with the program Bianca; you don't even have a Facebook."

"Whatever," I said, "just don't come crying to me when some forty year-old pervert rapes you."

"Shut up!" she said as she playfully pushed me.

The car swerved.

"Watch the fucking road!" I playfully screamed.

! #$%^&*()

"Nico!" I squealed as he walked out of the terminal. He had our family's hair and crazy eyes. He was wearing his signature aviator jacket.

I ran up to him and hugged him as Thalia checked him out.

"Nico," came a voice from the tunnel, "Just telling you, I'm not brining your shit, so unless you want someone to go steal it, I suggest go getting it."

Then he came out.

Percy Jackson was by far the sexiest man I had ever seen. He had black messy hair and beautiful sea-green eyes with a lopsided grin that was almost always plastered on his face and that nearly made me faint.

He was one of the only guys I had ever seen who actually could pull off skinny jeans. He was wearing a leather jacket that had a picture of a giant writhing red snake on the back with the words "Sons of Pophis" written over it. Under the jacket he had a black shirt with a picture of waves that were red and a caption over it that read "Sea of Chaos, Land of Demons."

He had a silver necklace with a cross on the end and shades hanging from his shirt.

"Percy, you asshole." Nico joked as he ran back into the plane to get his things.

It was Thalia's turn to squeal ."Percy!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which he had to bend down to return.

"Hey Thals," he said, "How you doin'?" he asked

"Good, looks like you still like riding that stupid bike of yours." she asked pulling out of there hug.

"Hell yeah." He replied.

He then looked at me. I swear to any god listening that when those beautiful green eyes made contact with mine it was like I was looking straight into the ocean itself.

"Um, hello." He said. It took me a minute to come back down to earth and realize he was talking to me.

"Um…" was the highly intelligent thing that came out of my mouth. Thankfully, Thalia saved me.

"Oh, how rude of me," she said, "Percy, this is Bianca, Bianca this is my cousin Percy Jackson."

"Um, hey" I practically whispered.

"Oh, Bianca di Angelo, Nico talks about you all the time." He said holding his hand out.

What! Nico said stuff about me? That asshole! He could have said something embarrassing!

I took his hand and shook. He smiled that lopsided grin at me.

"Okay I'm back." Nico said.

"All right, let's get home and settled in." Thalia said.


End file.
